(1)Zero vs (16)Primrose 2018
Ulti's Analysis I won't be able to comment on Octopath Traveler until after Christmas because it's coming as a gift, so for now as far as I'm concerned Primrose is just bottom of the barrel fodder. A bracket like this is bound to have tons and tons of garbage fodder, and Primrose is on that list. For all I know she could be a perfectly fine character, but even if she is, she was a 16 seed against Zero. Didn't have a prayer. For Zero, this match was about one thing and one thing only. Is he still near elite? Getting a tripling is nice, but I'm going to say the answer is "no" on near elite status. As we now know, the definition of "near elite" is "can you beat a Noble Nine character or come really damn close?". Zero no longer qualifies, and one wonders if he ever truly did. That said, this match proved that even had Monika caught a rally, Zero was probably good enough to end that run in round 3. Thankfully, it never came to that because Wario did the job for us. Lightning Strikes' Analysis What happened?: This was a fairly standard 1/16 match, though I think Primrose definitely exceeded a lot of the board's expectations here, escaping the tripling. Zero was more than tripling during the Power Hour, but then Primrose gained percentage and it was fairly stable from there. Primrose arguably benefited from the Monika rallies but that isn't entirely clear. What could this mean?: some people are taking this as an indictment of Zero but I don't think so. I think Primrose is actually not trash. Octopath Traveler is an open world RPG in the style of a SNES JRPG developed by Square and published by Nintendo. It is exactly GameFAQs's sort of thing. It will probably come second in this year's Switch poll. And Primrose is the shining star of that game. She got in despite extreme recency and no rallies, I think with time she might end up a reasonable fodder line character. Safer777's Analysis Zero was always good in these contests. And he is from a really popular franchise. Primrose is a newcomer. So no problem for Zero. Primorse is from a new RPG game that people say it is good and it reminds them the good old days. I can't really say since I don't have a Switch now. But I have seen gameplay and yeah it does look old school. She managed to avoid a tripling at least. Also Zero is a name or a code name or something? Sorry don't know anything about the MM franchise! The percentage is massive too. I wonder though why Dante which was also a 1 Seed had 10% lower? Who knows. Tsunami's Analysis Primrose is from Octopath Traveler, right? I'd never even heard of that game until this contest. It's fairly new though so I'm not surprised. I didn't expect much and that's what we got. The advantage to not being the primary PCA-writer is that I can get away with occasionally writing something this short for a meaningless early match like this. At least this time the feminine name actually turned out to be a female. I think there was one character that I hadn't heard of that I expected to be female and they weren't. Category:2018 Contest Matches